1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a spraying device comprising a receptacle for the fluid to be sprayed and a spray head disposed on the receptacle for spraying the fluid.
2. Description of the Related Art
Spraying devices of this type are known in practice. Their receptacles are respectively formed as a closed container which is filled with the fluid to be sprayed through a filling opening formed in a neck resembling that of a bottle, and the spray head is then screwed onto the neck.
Refilling of these known spraying devices entails several disadvantages. For instance, there is the risk of spilling the liquid or of an overflowing of the liquid during the filling operation so that the container, the support carrying it or the user's hands are dirtied. According to their respective odor or composition the filling of highly volatile liquids can be unpleasant or even detrimental to health. Liquids or their deposits which are not to be brought into contact with each other cannot be sprayed with the aid of a single spraying device without an intermediate cleaning step being required. For instance, when another fluid is to be sprayed and the spraying device is still partly filled, it becomes necessary to either pour away the fluid which is still in the container or to pour it into another container for later reuse, or to use a second spraying device. This is also very disadvantageous, especially in the case of commercial applications, for instance in nurseries, where a great number of different liquids and a corresponding number of filled spraying devices must be kept available all the time.